


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by samptra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had never really been a fan of Christmas, and his first Christmas in a new time hasn't changed his feelings any. Tony Stark  is hoping to change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote a story several years ago for Christmas, realized I hadn’t posted it here yet. I touched it up a bit, apologies for spelling and grammar issues I have no beta still. Anyway it’s a sweet sappy fluffy Christmas story, full of tooth rotting fluff Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

 

* * *

 

 

December 24, 1944 – Switzerland

“I’ll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me,” the voice sang softly, surprisingly good for the size of the man singing. “Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree.”

Blue eyes watched as warm breath froze to a mist before him. It was bitterly cold here, the snow blowing hard against the lone figure in the mountain pass. He had never been that fond of the holidays; it was a constant reminder of just how alone he was.

“Christmas Eve will find me,” he choked a little, his eyes burning. “Where the love light gleams,” despite his best efforts the soldier felt the hot wetness slide down his cheeks. Steve Rogers wrapped his arms a little tighter around himself, looking up at the endless night sky.

“I’ll be home for Christmas,” he wiped his streaming eyes, “If only in my dreams…”

-#-#-#-

December 21, 2012 – New York

Steve woke suddenly, chest aching, and cheeks damp. Heart thrumming painfully in his chest; the same nightmare again…no not a nightmare a painful memory of the past, a constant in his life since his sudden and abrupt awakening in this new century.

Sighing the big man wiped his face, glancing at the alarm clock, glowing green numbers told him it was five AM. He might as well get up he wouldn’t sleep more tonight.

Moving slowly Steve got out of the wide comfortable bed. Glancing ruefully around the large, beautiful room. It was hard to believe how far he’d come in this new place and time; a block of ice, to living in the largest tower in modern New York City. In the process defeating a demi-God, saving the world, and falling in with a strange crowd along the way.

He grinned tugging on a pair of tight black pants, followed by a long sleeved shirt of similar material, continually amazed that such light feeling material could keep him so warm in the cold. A pair of shorts and a sweater followed sporting of all things the logo of Stark Industries.

He touched the name, calling to mind the man behind the corporation, Anthony Stark, the son of his once good friend of Howard Stark. The man who was currently the best thing about this new world he was in. Granted they had rubbed each other the wrong way at the outset, but Steve had come to realize much of it had to do with his own confusion and fear.

Sneakers laced he headed down through the quite Tower, stretching long muscular limbs as he stepped onto the elevator riding down to street level. Rolling bulky shoulders he stepped outside into the brisk December air inhaling deeply.

Grinning he began to run the slush filled streets. Setting a pace that would have a normal man doubled over panting, he let his mind begin to wander as his legs took him on a now familiar route. Traitorous thoughts returning to a subject that had been filling up his conscious and unconscious thoughts for a while now; Tony Stark.

His first impression of the man had not been favorable, he wasn’t a soldier, and he didn’t fall in line, refusing to answer to anyone. The complete opposite of everything Steve had been raised on. He’s been infuriating, frustrating, and so brilliantly bright that Steve hadn’t been able to look away.

Steve had learned rather quickly though; he had judged Tony unfairly, and unwisely. The arrogant, loud mouthed, genius saved the carrier and all those aboard it, almost costing his life. Then he’d gone and done a fool thing, he had saved the city Steve included. He could still see the red blur falling limply from the sky in his minds eye, his own harsh words echoing in his mind as his heart stuttered in his chest; Steve had almost lost him.

It had been a turning point for Steve. Tony had been right, he wasn’t a soldier, he had not been given any amazing super powers, or rigorous training he was regular man…with an amazing empathy, and as Steve was learning a serious knack for getting himself in trouble. If it wasn’t something he said to the press, it was through his own machinations. More then that though, beneath the suit, the money, and carefully constructed persona, Steve was learning Tony Stark had a heart of gold.

Puffing a little winded and more then half way through his run the big man paused, stretching cramping legs as he glanced around the still brightly lit city. New York was dressed in its festive best for Christmas; Steve couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty. Curious blue eyes panned the street, the early morning risers already beginning to stir, but for the most part it was quite, or at least as quite as it ever got here.

About to start off again he paused spotting something in the window of a nearby shop. Intrigued he approached blue eyes narrowing in curiosity.

The large window held a display of paintings, beautiful paintings, and the subject matter was the Avengers. He recognized himself, the Hulk, and Thor…but the one he was most interested in though was Iron Man. He smiled, glancing up at the name of the shop still dark and closed at this early hour.

Making a mental note to return, he was off running again.

-#-#-#-

“Sir Miss Potts on the phone,” JARVIS said over the noise of the man working. Frowning the sweaty, dirty man turned off the laser torch, flipping up his face shield as the screen opened, Pepper’s face appearing.

“Miss Potts,” he said with a flirtatious smile, “What so I owe the pleasure?”

She arched a brow at him, “Tony…I hate to ask, but I need you,”

It was Tony’s turn to laugh, “I think Phil maybe a little jealous…but I am hard to resist.”

She shook her head rolling her eyes, “No smarty I need you here for some meetings, here as in Malibu…and preferably soon seeing as Phil and I have plans for the holidays.”

“I wasn’t invited?”

“No Tony I’m not inviting you to my romantic Christmas for two…”

“I suppose I’m paying for it though,”

“I am paying for it.”

“And I pay for your salary; ergo I am paying for Agent to steal you away from me.” He mock pouted, Pepper Potts scowling at him.

“So how are you and Captain America getting on?”

Tony held up his hands in surrender, “You win, ok gorgeous I’ll be there.” Nodding she gave him smug grin ending the call.

Tony ruefully shook his head “Cut me to the quick Pep,” he mumbled. The women certainly knew which button to push, she was damn well aware of the massive, ridiculous crush, Tony had on the far to handsome and wholesome Captain America.

“Me and half of the world,” he sighed running a grimy hand through his hair.

The best memories he had of his father was listening to him tell stories of the world’s first superhero. Tales of heroism, and courage, fighting against all the odds and coming out on the others side. It was little wonder he’d spent his adolescence imaging a man he’d knew he could never have.

Captain America had been an unattainable dream he’d held close to his heart…until six months ago.

He could still remember the call, hands trembling as they had told him he’d been found in the ice. The emotional roller coaster that followed though had damn near broke him.

His anger with Fury for the stupid stunt he pulled, his frustration at being called out and compared to his father. The sorrow of thinking he was going to loose everything before he’d even been given a chance. Then finally the hope of a new start…a new friendship.

Since then Tony thought they had managed to get along rather well. Steve had moved into the Tower, the perfect excuse for the engineer to show the big blonde more of the modern world. It was comfortable, companionable….and yet Tony was unsatisfied.

He wanted to be more then simple friends.

“How do you tell a man from the 40’s you love them?” He mumbled glancing at his current project, a Christmas present for Steve.

Surprisingly Tony rather enjoyed Christmas, it had been the one time of year when his parents had actually paid attention to him. Showering him with toys true, but it hadn’t been the presents that had made him happy, it was having his mom and dad pay attention to him. Christmas for him became the one time you showed you cared.

Absently worrying a lower lip, he looked at his half done gift. Frowning, he paused not really wanting to go, after all he had big plans for Christmas. It was Steve’s first Christmas in this new time, and Tony had every intention of making it something wonderful and memorable. As cheesy and as hokey as he could make it.

Sighing he set his jaw, making a decision, he’d get the meetings done and back in twenty-four hours tops.

Hurrying to shower, and get dressed, the sooner he got this over with the sooner he could get back here and put his plan into action.

Presentable inside twenty-minutes he ran into Steve in the living room. Pausing he admired the big man, sweaty and flushed from his run. Tony thought he was looking better then any man should.

“Tony,” he huffed with a smile, wiping his forehead with the hem of his shirt.

“Hey Spangles, how was your run?” he asked with a smile.

Big shoulders shrugged, “Good.”

Steve finally noting how the smaller man was dressed; if it was work in his lab all day it was jeans and t-shirt, but when it was a suit, “Meeting?”

The dark haired man nodded, “Yes, Pep’s waiting for me in Malibu, should be back in a day or so.”

Steve blinked, “Oh ok…” he said softly.

Tony suddenly felt incredibly guilty; “I’ll be back long before Christmas, promise.”

Nodding Steve smiled wanly, “Don’t worry, good luck with your meeting I’ll see you soon.”

With that he headed towards his rooms, dark eyes watched him go sadly. Steve had looked so sad…Tony made a decision there and then, he would be back tomorrow at the latest.

“Don’t care what Pepper Potts says,” he grumbled, as his suit assembled around him, “It’s Christmas damit.”

-#-#-#-

December 22

The bell above the door jingled merrily, as the big figure stepped inside, dusting snow out of blonde hair. Blue eyes glancing around the small store, as a small-pleased smile crept across his face.  
Holiday shoppers bustled about hurriedly, as Steve Rogers sidestepped them easily. No one giving him a second look, it was amazing how few people recognized him without his suit. A lady jostled past him with a grunt, he dodged out of the way shaking his head. He already thought this world moved to fast but with the holidays approaching, people seemed to be moving even faster.

He couldn’t get his mind around any of it.

Still it was indeed Christmas, his first in this time, and for the first time in a long time…he had a family to buy presents for.

It maybe a little old fashioned in this century, but he had come to feel that way about the others. They had shed blood together on the battlefield, sat around and watched movies, shared meals, and when you where down they where their to pick you up.

He had already spent a long time selecting just the right gifts for Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and even making sure to get something for Pepper and Phil. There was only one left on his list. The most difficult and the most important; Tony Stark.

He moved towards the far end of the store, the paintings he’d seen yesterday in the window on display. His gaze once more drawn to the one of Iron Man, it was a good painting, the colours vibrant, and an excellent likeness of the Superhero.

Keen eyes studied the artwork for long moments, it was nice but it wasn’t… “It’s not Tony,” he murmured finally understanding what was wrong with the work. A sudden idea taking hold in his mind, he smiled softly at the hero portrait. He knew what to get Tony for Christmas.

Steve left the small store a while later, a bounce in his step as he carefully carried his supplies back to the Tower. Navigating the slushy streets, he hurried home eager to begin working.

Elevator chiming he hurried off almost running over Bruce in his haste.

“Whoa easy Cap,” the dark haired man said juggling his tea and papers.

“Sorry Doc,” the big man replied smiling cheerily.

“You’re in a good mood,” Bruce commented.

Steve shrugged, “I guess.”

Shaking his head amused, Banner got onto the elevator.

“Bruce…is…ummm…Tony back yet?” he asked trying to sound casual.

“Not yet, sorry Steve,” he looked at the big man ruefully.

“Ahh ok thanks.” He waved as the doors closed the man disappearing from sight.

Alone again Steve looked down at his bag, trying not to be too upset. After all Tony was just at some meetings, he said he’d be back. Besides it was going to take some time to get his gift ready.

Eager to start he headed to his room, getting everything set before he began leafing through his sketchbook, a very specific picture in mind. Finding the one he wanted large hands paused on the drawing, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

The memory leapt from the page.

Steve could recall the moment in minute detail, forever etched in his memory.

Everything hurt.

Today have been bad.

Unable to stop the invading aliens from reaching the city, the resulting casualties had been higher then any of them had wanted. Eventually they had won the day, but at a terrible cost to the civilian population. It had hit them all hard.

Clint and Natasha had retreated somewhere together, Thor disappearing no doubt to find comfort with Jane, Bruce to his lab where he’d call up Betty; and Steve…Steve had no one.

The he had sat silently on the edge of his bed; dawn just barely peaking over the horizon. For the first time feeling his loneliness acutely, never more so then he did at that moment.

That deep depression threatening to swallow him, a dark vastness he’d been battling since he’d awoke in this wretched confusing time.

In desperation he stood feet moving without conscious thought, dazed he found himself standing outside Tony’s lad. Pressing his hand against the recognition scanner the door opened with a soft hiss.

It was dark inside; Steve having a sudden terrifying thought that perhaps Tony wasn’t here.  
Desperate eyes scanned the room, finally spotting that telltale blue glow. Relief washing over him Steve was about to move towards the man when he froze, the image before him registering.

The smaller man was standing before his dented suit, the armor hanging unmoving in its place. The engineer’s dark eyes, looking steadily at his creation.

Steve had never seen him look the way he did at that moment, face drawn, serious, and older then the blonde man had ever seen him. Wearing nothing save a pair of low riding torn jeans, the lean figure all planes and angles in the glow from his chest. Blue eyes already able to see the bruises beginning to form on his chest and sides.

He was unsure how long he stood there silently staring, but suddenly Tony was turning.

Dark brown eyes meet his, lips twisting into a small tired smile, “Ok Steve?”

The big man looked at him non-pulsed his heart stuttering in his chest. Before he could really rationalize it he was across the lab wrapping big arms around Tony tightly. Feeling those strong capable arms retuning the hug his knees begin to shake, “No,” he whispered. Tony simply held him tightly, Steve clinging to the man like a lifeline.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way, eventually separating the genius lead them slowly to the couch where he tugged Steve down with him, saying nothing he wrapped his arms around the man in comfort. Steve felt wetness track across his face, dripping onto the chest below his cheek. A gentle callused hand running through tousled blond hair.

In the dark of the lab, a bruised, bloodied, Iron Man and Captain America found comfort in each other’s arms.

Steve blinked returning to himself, looking down at the picture once more. Tony standing contemplative and lost before his armor, strong, silent and infinitely sad. Carefully he tugged the picture free of the book turning to set up his canvas.

That night had been a turning point in his life, pulled back from that abysses, Steve had found a reason to live. He’d fallen in love with Tony Stark. He’d fought it for months, trying to maintain a friendly distance, telling himself over and over it wasn’t right. That there where a million reasons why he shouldn’t love the loud, over the top, genius…but he did.

Settling before the blank cream coloured canvas he glanced at the picture taking a deep breath. They said the holidays where a time for showing people you cared, and for the first time Steve had someone he loved.

-#-#-#-

December 23

“No Pepper, I’m going home!” Angry the dark haired man stomped towards the lab.

“Tony the meeting ar-”

“I don’t care!” he said, “JARVIS ready my suit.” He snapped face dark with fury. He had already been here way longer then he wanted.

“Tony you can’t go back until we get this mess sorted out, and you damn well know it!” his long time assistant and current CEO snapped back at him. “Look Tony I know how you feel, but you knew going into this…there was going to be growing pains, transitions.”

She watched the stiff back begin to slowly slump forward. Pepper felt the tiniest bit of remorse pushing Tony’s buttons. Despite what everyone thought the man cared deeply for his company, his workers, and what they did. She’d keep her employers secret until the day she died…but she knew deep inside there was still a young boy dreaming of creating a better world.

“I leave tomorrow morning, I’ll stay for that last meeting and then I’m leaving Pepper.” He turned to her looking stern, serious, “It’s Christmas Eve tomorrow…and I am going to spend it with him.”

She smiled secretly, “You going to tell him you’re in love with him?”

Dark eyes narrowed, designing not to answer.

Deciding she had pushed him enough for one night the red haired women turned, “ Good night Tony.”

He watched her disappear, before he heaving a frustrated sigh. Carding agitated fingers through dark hair he glanced moodily around, feeling like breaking something. Anything. Sitting heavily he glared at his still unfinished present for Steve. He was supposed to be back by now.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, Steve’s first Christmas Eve since being unfrozen, and Tony wanted to be there with him. Doing every single cheesy, movie cliché holiday crap he could possibly think of. All because he knew it would make the big, handsome man smile. He was an utterly sappy fool…but that, according to all the movies, books, and poetry was what happened to you when you fell in love.

Tony shook his head at himself, he couldn’t pin point the moment the man had come more to mean more to him then just a crush. Somehow though the large blonde had firmly situated himself in his abused heart, and he showed no signs of leaving.

“Might as well lay all my cards on the table,” he mumbled looking at the partially finished gift. Standing he moved towards it resolute, he would get this finished, get back to New York by early afternoon, and give Steve the sappiest Christmas ever.

After all, the holidays where the time to tell the ones you loved.

-#-#-#-

December 24

Steve woke oddly excited for the day, despite the nightmares of loneliness and cold, he felt today was going to be different. True Tony wasn’t home yet, but Steve had faith he would be. He glanced to the easel, the finished painting sitting innocently on the frame. He didn’t paint often, but he thought his work had turned out better then he could have hoped. His gift was ready, and he was ready to start the day.

With nowhere to go he tugged a Stark Industry sweater on over his pj’s heading to the kitchen for his coffee and newspaper.

Halfway down the stair he heard the commotion in the living room. It didn’t sound like trouble, but it did make him curious. He stepped into the room, surprised to see everyone already up, and dressed. Blonde brows raised, usually he was the only one up at this time.

The others were arguing good naturedly as they sorted out presents from under the tree. Leaning against the doorframe he absently scratched his head, trying to puzzle out what was happening. His amusement soon vanished however when he noticed the packed bags by the door; it looked like they where leaving.

“Good morning Steven,” Thor called spotting him first, smiling exuberantly.

“Morning,” he said trying to smile even as his heart began to sink in his chest.

“Hey Cap,” Bruce called looking bright eyed and excited.

“Merry Christmas,” Natasha smiled.

Nodding in acknowledgement he moved into the room proper, “What’s going on?” he asked eyes darting to bags. Suddenly the jubilant mood dissipated.

Clint was the first to speak, “I ummm…Natasha and I are headed South, a little getaway for the holidays.”

The red headed women nodded in agreement, “To many people.”

Bruce shifted, “Going to surprise Betty for Christmas.”

Thor still not really understanding the intricacies of Midigion interaction, and completely missing the mood beamed, “I am off to see Jane, this time of year is most enjoyable I understand.”

Steve nodded, they where going to spend the holidays with the ones they love…how could he possibly begrudge them that?

“Well what are you waiting for?” He asked smiling at them, moving to help them gather the gifts form under the tree. It was loud and chaotic, everyone in high spirits as they finished getting themselves together.

Ready they gathered by the elevators, “Merry Christmas Steve,” Natasha gave him a peck on the cheek, as Clint smiled shaking his hand. Bruce gave him a fond pat on the back, Thor a bone crushing hug.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” he waved as the doors slid shut the others disappearing from sight.

Steve stood unmoving for a long time, the utter silence in the Tower suddenly deafening.

Eventually he moved feet dragging as he headed for the kitchen. Quietly he got his coffee and paper, slumping in his usual chair. Eyes drifting from the newsprint to the gray overcast morning, unable to help feeling utterly sorry for himself.

“Stop it Rogers,” he chastened himself harshly, “It’s not the first Christmas you spent alone.”

A sudden unfamiliar noise pulled him from his sulk, it wasn’t the alarm…it was something else, a distant faint rumbling.

Worrying he stood quickly, “JARVIS? What’s going on?” He asked worried, was it an earthquake?

“Scheduled power shut do-” the voice cut out, as did all the lights and electronics. Steve wide eyed glanced around, as the power went down.

He wanted to laugh hysterically, “Of course.”

Shaking his head ruefully he picked up his coffee heading upstairs, no need to worry Tony would be home soon. At least he hoped he would.

-#-#-#-

“Leaving right now!” he called running through the building.

Pep hurrying behind him as she finished the last of the paper work “You have the present?” she called to the rapidly moving figure.

“Yes, wrapped and everything.”

She glanced to the rather misshapen package smile pulling her lips, apparently he’d done it himself.

“Have a good time with Agent Miss Potts I will see you in the Ne-” armor half on he was cut off by a very familiar, very unwelcome alarm. “No!” he shouted at no one in particular.

Pepper frowned curious, “What is that? Is that the Avengers alarm?”

Tony didn’t answer, he was looking at his phone, “It’s here…in Malibu…” he mumbled, face pulling in resigned pain. Pepper Potts watched her employer carefully; it was moments like these her heart broke for him.

Callused hands curled around the phone, resolute he walked onto the pad, his suit finishing assembling around him.

“Where you headed Tony?” she asked hesitantly.

“Save the world Pep,” he smiled at her, “Then save Steve.”

-#-#-#-

Tony grunted as one of the aliens threw him clear through a nearby abandoned building. Iron Man was badly outnumbered. Arc sputtering he lay amid the rubble catching his breath.

“Who…tries to take over the world Christmas Eve!” he wheezed, body aching everywhere. Slowly, painfully he stood staggering a little. About to take off after them again he was stalled by AC/DC was blaring through his helmet.

“Need a hand Iron Man?” the amused voice of Hawkeye coming through loud and clear.

“Holy Christ I’m glad to see you guys,” he exhaled glancing upwards as the jet touched down.  
“Man of Iron, rest easy as we dispatch these foes,” Thor thundered landing on the ground in a swirl of red cape. The Hulk gave a war cry as he too joined the fray.

Renewed, Tony gathered himself with a grin the Calvary was here.

Even with the others the battle was a hard fought one, and when the last alien fell it was weary, battered group that stood triumphant in the dust and rubble. “We win the day comrades!” the blonde God crowed raising Mjolnir victory.

Tony landed, utterly exhausted, tugging off his helmet with a sigh. Bruce was back, dusting himself off casually as he joined them near the jet. “So what are you guys doing here, and where is Cap?” the billionaire asked them with no preamble.

Natasha gave him an inscrutable look, “He’s in New York, we where headed South when the call came through…just good timing.”

Tony was not pleased, “You left Steve, alone on Christmas Eve.” His voice was low, even, his features betraying nothing.

They had the decency to look ashamed, all but Thor at least. “Aye!” he answered clapping the man on the back.

Tony shook his head, glancing up at the sky it was growing dark, it would be even later in New York.

“Tony look we’re sorry, it’s just we’re headed to visit…” Bruce trailed off, Tony glanced at him a half smile.

“I know, sorry…holiday is for family, you guys have a Merry Christmas.” He was snapping his helmet on once more.

“Where you going?” Clint called, already knowing the answer.

“Headed to New York.”

The archer smiled wishing him well as he blasted off.

-#-#-#-

“I’ll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me,” the big figure sang, wrapped in an afghan before the large windows. With every hour that passed Steve became more resigned, Tony wasn’t coming.

The Tower around him was dark, and chilly the heat turned down with the power shut down but for the barest of functions.

“Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree…” sad blue eyes looked out across the city skyline, New York dressed in it’s Christmas finest, as he imagined people below heading for parties or home to family.

Smiling bitterly, he wiped his eyes; ignoring the tears he felt tracking across his cheeks, “Merry Christmas.”

Above the lonely blonde curled on the chair, a tired figure staggered onto the landing pad, already yelling at JARVIS, “Why they hell is the Tower dark? Where’s the power? Did it get cut?”

“No Sir, you set to run the Tower on minimal power during the Christmas holiday. An experiment to see if it was cost effective.” JARVIS replied, evenly inside his helmet.

“Terrible idea power this up, get everything running damit, and crank the heat.” As he spoke he could feel the Tower beginning to power up again, although it would take almost an hour to be fully operational.

He struggled out of his suit, as JARVIS pried dented metal off. “Steve here JARVIS?” he asked juggling the poorly wrapped package.

“In the living room Sir, he’s been here all day.”

Cursing under his breath, he glanced at the clock; it was five minutes after midnight. He had missed Christmas Eve. Tony felt his heart sink he hadn’t made it in time. He looked down at his present clutched in callused hands, worrying a bloodied lip. Dark eyes taking on a resolute gleam, he may have missed Christmas Eve…but he had made it for Christmas.

Hurrying down towards the common area, he could hear Steve before he saw him. Hesitating at the sound of the old carol sung so sadly, and beautifully. It tugged at his chest, his glow dimming, as silently he moved into the room. Spying the huddled figure gazing out the window.

“Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams…” Steve sang.

Tony took a soft breath now or never, “I’ll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams.”

He watched as the entire form stiffened. Steve didn’t move for a full heart beat, frozen in place, before turning slowly, surprise and shock on every line of his face.

Blue eyes scanned the bedraggled from, dark hair sweaty and matted to his head, the t-shirt he was wearing soaked, almost see through, the glowing ring in his chest pulsing steadily, the only light in the room.

It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

Tony was worried; Steve hadn’t moved a muscle, simply staring at him. That unwavering blue gaze making him want to shift in discomfort. Just when he thought he could no long stand the silence, Steve was up across the room, crushing Tony in his arms.

“You came back,” he whispered, burying his face against the man.

Tony didn’t hesitate as he returned the embrace tightly, “I said I would.”

The large body began to shake then, trembling, “I thought I’d be alone again,” Steve confessed, clenching his teeth, and fighting back the sobs.

Tony pulled back, gently cupping the tear stained face, dark eyes locking with blue, “You’ll never be alone…I promise you Steve, as long as I have breath in my body you will not be alone.”

The silent tears fell steadily, Tony wiping them away tenderly, “Hey now, none of that it’s Christmas…” he mumbled. Without thinking he leaned forward capturing those lips that had taunted him for months.

Surprised Steve felt the careful lips against his own; he barely hesitated. Months of unrequited passion spilled forth, and he was clumsily returning the contact, pouring his heart into it.

Tony’s knees nearly buckled when Steve began to kiss him back. He had fantasized about this moment for months; but reality was far better then fantasy.

The kiss went on and on, Tony’s split lip opened again, as the metallic bite of blood made Steve pull away worried.

“Tony you ok?” able to see him better now he noted the bruise under one eye, his cut lip bleeding sluggishly, and if he hazard a guess the smaller man no doubt had more bruises littering his body.

Tony looking that battered could only mean one thing; he’d been in a battle.

“Was there a call?” He asked a frown creasing his brow.

“Yeah, don’t worry the others happened to be passing through, it was in Malibu no way you would have made it in time.”

Steve blinked, “So you rushed here after a fight?”

The smaller man shrugged smiling a little, “Yeah.”

The smile that crossed Steve’s face took Tony’s breath away.

Lips found each other again, big arms tugging the bruised form tighter. Slow, sweet passionate kisses that made Steve light headed. His experience was limited but he wasn’t completely innocent.

Slowly, carefully large hands moved to slide under Tony’s damp, torn t-shirt, caressing the muscles in his back.

Startled Tony pulled back blinking up at him, dark eyes surprised…Steve immediately pulled his hands out, “I’m sorry, I just…”

Tony grinning crazily, “You better not be sorry.”

With that Steve felt a callused hand grip his as he was pulled towards the stairs, “Where we going?”

Laughing outright the manic inventor tugged him upwards, “Bed…you better be ready to finish what you started.”

Steve felt a slow easy grin cross his face.

Moving in earnest, Steve yanked the smaller man off he feet running for his room. Tony didn’t care what bed they where in as long as he was in it with Steve.

The room was still dark, and chilled as they collapsed onto the neatly made bed, Tony hurriedly tugging off his own shirt the unfettered glow from his chest lighting up the room instantly.

Steve tugged his own sweater and shirt off. Jeans soon following as the pair rolled together on the large bed, Tony thinking plain white boxers had never looked so good.

Tangled together, hands explored smoothing across muscular planes, and angles. Tony pulling Steve tighter, naked chests pressing together, Steve gasping softly as the cool metal touched him.

Tony pulled back instantly, “Sorry I can put my shirt back on…” he mumbled turning to search for it.

Steve stopped him gently, “Don’t you dare.”

Tony gave him a shy half smile, before diving in again, arching his hips against the super soldier. Gasping at the pure jolt of lust that shot through him, Steve reciprocated, the pair grinding against one another, falling into a natural rhythm.

Steve shuddered the overwhelming sensations; it had been so long…with a soft cry he was cumming, soaking his boxers.

Surprised Tony pulled away, the big guy refusing to meet his eyes as he buried his face against Tony’s neck with a groan of embarrassment. “Sorry,” he mumbled face flaming.

Tony bit back his own groan; he’d never been more turned on in his life.

Boldly Steve reached out slipping an awkward hand into his new lovers boxer briefs, Tony just about lost it as the large warm hand wrapped around him tightly, if a little clumsily. Lips mashed together as they peeled of their underwear.

The once playboy had a sudden attack of conscience, “Steve,” he mumbled against well kissed lips, “Are you sure?”

The blonde pulled him close, “Never been more sure of anything.”

Grinning Tony flipped them, laying on top of Steve as he kissed his way across the strong chest, pausing to toy with pert pink nipples before moving lower. Down well-defined abs he had another thought.

“Don’t suppose you have some lube?” He teased running callused palms across muscular thighs,

Steve looked at the dark head moving between his thighs, “N-No…” he gasped out as those magic hands where touching him, Steve hard again. Tony chuckled as he eyed the rather substantial erection; he really was a Super Soldier.

Making a mental note to get lube…lots of lube everywhere Tony sucked on his fingers wetting them quickly. Pressing against the tight ring of muscle, he took as much as Steve as he could without choking.

“Tony!” he cried bucking into the hot mouth, gagging a little as he swallowed, all the while working Steve’s tight hole loosening it, stretching him as he sucked the big man off.

Steve was on overload; the intrusion was weird, mildly painful…but oddly good. Those long clever fingers massaging and coaxing as Tony’s mouth drove him wild, teeth grazing along the length of his shaft.

His second orgasm surprised him, crashing through him with no warning. Crying out he was spilling again, into Tony’s mouth.

Choking a bit he swallowed it down, as Steve stuttered apologies, once more passionate and hazy.

Tony was well beyond his breaking point. Using some of Steve’s own fluids he lubed himself up with shaking hands before settling between those long legs. Slowly he moved forward, meeting some resistance as he pushed forward sliding inch-by-inch inside the tight overwhelming heat.

Panting Steve locked eyes with him at the much larger intrusion, “Tony?” he gasped confused and aroused, leaning forward the dark haired man kissed him again as he settled his full length inside.

Tony paused, “Ok?” he asked barely recognizing his own strained voice.

Returning the kiss eagerly, Steve squeezed his thighs tightly, “Yeah.”

Groaning Tony began to move, slowly at first, Steve gasping and arching against him. Rocking faster, Tony could feel the blonde growing hard between them once more. Chuckling he shifted his angle looking for that…

“Tony!” Steve cried arching back, big hands fisting in the sheets, the dark haired man grinned. Biting back his own moan he felt Steve tighten around him. Grunting he began to move faster, hitting that sweet spot over and over.

Steve was loosing his mind. It felt so incredibly good, his back arching as Tony hit something in him that made his mind mush, and stars burst behind his eyes.

Tony knew he could not hold out, he was fast approaching his threshold. Reaching between them he began to stroke Steve in time with his movements.

“Tony!” he cried loudly, before he was spilling for a third time between them, his muscles clenching impossibly tight.

Tony shuddered, as his hips stuttered and he was spilling deep inside his new lover.

Groaning he collapsed forward onto the broad chest, a tangled sweaty mess. Neither moving for long minutes, panting softly as they held each other tightly.

Tony the first to eventually break the sweet silence, “Wow…” he mumbled absently kissing the sweat slick chest.

Steve dazed smiled sappily at the dark head against his chest.

“You ok Steve?” he asked sitting up, carefully slipping out of the man.

“Yeah,” he puffed sounding thoroughly sated.

Tony chuckled, “Feel like a shower? Then we can watch some Christmas movies, sit by the tree…whole nine yards.”

Steve was looking at him curiously, “Powers out,” he mumbled.

Tony looked towards the now blinking alarm clock, “Not anymore, sorry about that when I originally set the programming no one was going to be here over Christmas.”

Sitting up Steve kissed him sweetly, “It doesn’t matter you came back.”

Tony hummed into the kiss sweetly, “I’ll be home for Christmas…”

-#-#-#-

“Tony I’ve met that man, before…” Steve trailed off wide blue eyes fastened on the screen.

Showered, and replete the pair sat curled together on the couch. The tree lit, and the large TV playing White Christmas.

“You met Bing Crosby?” Tony asked lips twitching, “Ok grandpa,” he mumbled teasing.

Steve glared at him from his position on his chest, chuckling Tony slid out from under the big man, “Well since it’s Christmas…even if it is two in the morning,” he mumbled locating the forgotten gift before returning to the couch.

“Merry Christmas Steve,” he whispred, giving the blond man a kiss on the cheek.

Sitting up the Cap looked at the rather poorly wrapped package in his lap, setting it aside for a moment he hurried over to the tree grabbing a brightly wrapped something as well.

“This is for you,” he said passing it over blushing brightly from the neck up.

Smiling Tony accepted it, Steve once more settling beside him on the couch. “You first,” Tony urged watching as Steve gently pulled apart the paper curiously looking the object over it took a moment from him to realize what it was.

Tony nervously fiddling with the paper on his present all the while watching Steve intently, the silence seeming to stretch on forever.

“It’s my lame attempt at art,” Tony mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

The blonde man finally looked at him, eyes suspiciously moist. “Tony it’s beautiful.” The small glass case was reinforced with what looked like the same material as Tony’s suit, inside glowing faintly was a reactor similar to the one in his chest. Overlaying the reactor was a miniature replica of his shield the two halves forming a whole.

“Pepper framed my old reactor, it said ‘Proof Tony Stark has a heart’.” He shrugged embarrassed, “So I gave it to the one person, I think will look after it.”

It had to be the sappiest thing he’d ever said, and Tony refused point blank to look at the blonde telling himself he was defiantly not the blushing like a teenage girl. Steve however was having none of it, he gathered him close, and kissed him with everything he had.

“Open yours,” he finally whispered around well kissed lips. Bemused the inventor nodded turning his attention to the forgotten present in his lap. Tearing off the paper Tony held the painting up dark eyes filled with a quiet awe.

He was well used to seeing Iron Man in various mediums, but this one was different. It was Iron Man, and himself standing back to back. Wearing nothing save a pair of jeans the image of him was holding his arc, eyes looking into the distance contemplative and solemn. It was poignant, capturing him with such brutal honesty that Tony felt as if his soul has been laid bare.

“Steve…I…” he trailed off, “You painted this didn’t you?” the big man nodded slowly.

“I know you have lots of Iron Man…but I think you needed to see you…how I see you.”

Tony turned to look at him, face serious for once no half smile or knowing grin. Words he’d kept close to his heart falling from his lips without bidding, “Steve…I love you. You don’t have to say anything back, but I needed to tell you.”

The big blonde held his present tighter, “I love you too; I have for a long while now.”

Tony leaned in kissing him softly, “I think that’s enough sap don’t you,” he teased, Steve blushing brightly. Carefully setting their presents aside they arranged themselves on the couch once more.

“Best Christmas I’ve ever had,” Steve mumbled yawning widely; snuggling tighter to the man he’d come to love.

Tony drowsy kissed soft blonde hair, “First of many,” blue eyes smiled as he glancing to the window, large fluffy white flakes falling softly on the city, while inside he was warmly wrapped in his lovers embrace. All the while Bing Crosby sang softly about dreaming of a while Christmas; all was right with the world.

Tony could feel Steve humming against his chest softly, smiling he closed his eyes; Christmas was his favorite time of year.

End.


End file.
